My Promise
by Karrit
Summary: Another version of my previous story "My Only Love", but from Goku's point of view. Very touching!


My Promise-A Tale of Dragon Ball Z

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and related characters are property of Akira Toriyama.

Authors Note:  This story is another version of "My Only Love", but from Goku's point-of-view.

I could feel the warmth of the sun on my back as I trained with weights fastened to my writs and ankles.  I moved so swiftly that the spectators watching could barely see my punches and kicks.  They cheered for me as when I won the Grand Kaio's last tournament.  They applauded as I gave it all I had against the Southern Kaio's fighter, Pliny.  He was like an eagle with the speed and strength of the wind, but in the end I prevailed by going super saiya-jin level four.  Even though the victory was mine, I hardly even noticed.  It's not that I wasn't happy that I had won, for I was.  It's just that lately there was something on my mind.  A promise I made to someone nearly four decades ago.  

Oh, Chichi, how I've missed you.  I wish we could have grown old together, but I couldn't be selfish.  I love you so much, that I was forced to sacrifice myself again so that you and everyone else would live.  As I laid there on Shenlong's back, I thought about you.  One day soon I would come back and then nothing would come between us ever again.  

A little while later I'm returning to my house.  It's at the foot of a mountain just like the one I lived in with my family during my life on Earth.  It's very peaceful, but it isn't exactly paradise for me.  I miss my sons and especially Chichi.  I sit down and remember how beautiful her long ebony hair looked in the silver light of the moon.  I remember how she got angry with me at times because of some of the foolish things I did, but then I would apologize to her with that puppy-look of mine.  It wasn't just my way of getting out of trouble. It was also my way of saying I love you to her.  

The breeze feels nice, so I let my wings unfold.  I usually keep them tucked under my outer clothing, but often I'll bring them out.  I hope Chichi can have a pair of her own when she comes to Heaven.  Most do who come here, but like me, they don't often bring them out when they fight or train. 

It's funny, but as I lay there with my wings in the wind, I thought I could here a familiar voice whisper, "I love you, Goku-san."  Then I remembered that today was my mine and Chichi's wedding anniversary.  Did I really hear her or it just my imagination?  Puzzled though I was, I thought that she must miss me as much as I did her, or even more.

A tear rolled out of the corner of my eye and rolled down my cheek.  "Chichi-san," I murmured to the wind, "Aishiteru…I love you too."

Later that night a visitor came to my house.  It was the Northern Kaio, or King Kai as I called him.  I smiled, for I always enjoyed his visits as long as he left his jokes at home.  "Konbanwa," I said to him, "What brings you here?  Has the Southern Kaio brought someone else to challenge me?"

"No Son," he answered to me, "Do you remember a promise you made to someone long ago?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes I do, King Kai.  But how did you know?"

He chuckled told me that a little birdie, or dragon rather had told him.  

I knew then that he came to tell me that the time had come to fulfill that promise.  Oh Chichi, my heart is trembling with joy.  I am allowed to teleport myself to you by permission of the Supreme Kaio himself!  I am coming home to you, baby and together we'll go home.  

An hour later I am sitting by our bed, Chichi.  You're so wrinkled now and yet you're still so beautiful in my eyes.  "Don't be afraid," I said to you when you drew your hand back away from me.  I held mine out to you to show you that it really was me there before you.  Now you've collapsed into my strong arms and are crying.  I comforted you with my angelic wings and explained how I didn't lie to you.  I gave you my word and here I am.  I'm going to take you home.  It was then as you hugged me that I noticed that you were no longer old, but as you were when you were eighteen, just like I was then.  You even had wings like mine.  You died in my arms and then became born again with a new body.  Now you were ready to come home.  Together we held hands and flew off into the starry sky until we came to my house.  

My Chichi, I embrace you with my strong arms as you prepare our meal.  When we were young I had no idea what a marriage was.  I thought it was something to eat, could you believe that?  But over the years you taught me that a true marriage was the eternal bond between a man and a woman.  As I feel the gentle touch of your lips pressing against mine, I know that you were right all these years.  I pull you closer to myself and close my eyes as I savour this art of affection that we perfected over the years.  A kiss, the simplest and yet the most wonderful way of showing how we love each other.

The End      


End file.
